1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to transducer suspension systems and more particularly to electrical connections for such systems.
2. Description of Prior Art
Direct access storage devices (DASD), or disk drives, store information on concentric tracks of a rotatable magnetic recording disk. A magnetic head or transducer element is moved from track to track to record and read the desired information. Typically, the magnetic head is positioned on an air bearing slider which flies above the surface of the disk as the disk rotates. In some recently proposed disk drives, the slider (or carrier) rides on a liquid film or bearing on the disk. A suspension assembly connects the slider to a rotary or linear actuator. The suspension provides support for the slider.
Examples of suspension systems are shown in the following references: U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,604, issued Jun. 25, 1996, by Pattanaik; U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,597, issued Feb. 13, 1996, by Bennin et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,945, issued Mar. 30, 1993, by Blaeser et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,074, issued Nov. 3, 1992, by Forbord et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,396, issued Mar. 10, 1992, by Putnam et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,029, issued Dec. 24, 1991 by Brooks, Jr. et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,000, issued Nov. 22, 1988, by Schulze; U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,699, issued Aug. 2, 1988, by Ainslie et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,764, issued Jun. 6, 1995, by McIlvanie.
As disk drives have become smaller in size, the recorded track density has increased dramatically. This has necessitated the use of smaller and smaller heads and suspensions. However, the smaller geometries of the suspension and the head make it more difficult to manufacture the disk drive. In particular, it has become extremely difficult to attach the electrical leads along the suspension and connect them at the rear of the suspension to the rest of the drive electronics. These leads must be precisely and securely attached to their connections at the rear of the suspension in order for there to be a solid electrical connection. It is extremely difficult to make good solder connections with such small geometries.